Butterfly effect
by Herbs
Summary: 'What a risky proposition. Nothing ventured, nothing gained though. Now let's see what we can really do' Follow Perseus Jackson as he discovers who he truly is and what adversaries lay ahead on his trials.


Their battle would encapsulate the struggle between man against insurmountable object. A mountain that could not be moved, struggles as humans might. A block, barrier, hurdle, bar- be it called as it may that was titantic in size.

Lungs burning, heart racing, blood boiling; the euphoria that welped deep inside him, beneath the basic components of his person, soon filled into his left hand for the second time.

He drew his arm across his torso, fist clenched as he summoned his own birthright. Through the excrutiating pain he prepared for a larger amount to be released. He was well aware that only twenty feet seperated him and his would be killer.

The taste of ash and cinder crisped his tongue. The putrid smell of burning flesh filling his nostrils.

Blinking sweat out of his eyes, he let go of a final sigh when the mountainous force was upmost about him. All at once he glanced one final time into the eyes of the beast, black orbs staring right back at him. If it was not for the thrill of battle he would not have noticed the temporary flinch said monster summoned... It was exactly the opening he needed

Fire swept across the land.

Black engulfed his vision. Flame roared to life, instatible in their appetite

To devour what came into contact with it. Billows of smoke seemed to mix with the black clouds of above almost as if wanting access to the havens, but none the less being denied.

His lethargy came to an intense climax, almost forcing him to fall over and take time to admire the bright hell he had created

The land scape reminded him of the painting, "The destruction of Sodom and Gorrah." by John Martin

Drinking in all the destruction and death the battle had caused he took a moment to examine himself. He looked down on to realize that indeed he in fact had nothing more than charred flesh and bone for what used to be a hand there was no part of his body that was untouched by the battle mud and dried blood caked his hair matting it down. His shirt was left in tathers it really could not be identified if it was not for the fact it was somehow still covering his torso. He grimaced at the sacrifice he had to make, but it had to he done or else more would be at stake.

He continued on the epinephine finally wearing of and making him feel more.. Human it was funny he was exhausted and wounded perhaps beyond repair and yet he felt imense relief. Relief that no matter what would never dissapear. The relief that if he wanted to die the fates themselves would not be able to stop them he could finally break the cycle of hatred that consumed all of the gods. But deep down he was not sure what would break first he or the cycle.

He turned from the scarred land and started walking only to be interupted by a gutteral growl of the monster he thought dead he turned around in the nick of time to see a black sword flying directly at him. He tried to dodge but it only got imbedded into his gut right through his liver and ended up sticking through him hilt deep on the other side.

He was dying.

He knew he was no one could survive the type of injuries he has gotten and yet he wanted to continue fighting, he tried again and again and again to move but his body didn't do anything, not even a twitch he just layed there knowing that this was his absolute limit.

Accepting the fact that this will be the final moments he looked to his right just now noticing the figure lurking above him.

"You will die here as a fool".

Percy looked at the monter looming above him. "Am I really fool for trying to protect this I love Aion? Would you not do the same?"

The figure now revealed to be Aion God of eternity smiled down upon him a sinister grin. He moved closer towards Percy and grabbed his sword still imbedded in Percy's abdomen and ruthlessly tore it out of his body the blood quickly came seeping out nothing there to stop the blood flow "No I would not. Love is something I find unpalpable, people do many idiotic things for love and I for one will not be one of thise people. I am sure you do not understand young one."

Aion looked down at the young man dying at his feet he pitied him no one deserved to die the way he is but he had chose his path. "Any thing you would like me to relay to your friends and family before I too slaughter them as I did you?"

"No"

"Then so be it" Aion slowly lifted his sword so it was level Percy's throat and slowly pushed it through his trachia letting the poor demi god gurgle and suffocate on his own blood as he scratched and clawed trying to delay the inevitable Aion looked down in to the eyes of the once fallen hero sensing despair, pain and understanding all in a swirl of the sea green eyes that defiantly looked back up to him.

Taking this as a sign to finally put the hero out of his misery he twisted and jerked the sword effectively killing the demi god. Pathetic he thought absolutely pathetic.

Percy woke with a jolt the so called dream forever imprinted into his mind for eternity. He realized he was not breathing. He made an effort to do such that. Short, shallow breaths that he consciously tried to smooth. His grip on himsepf was so tense, his muscles started to tremble. He had no idea what time it was, but slowly he beat down on the panic trying to reassure himself that nothing was in fact wrong.

Percy looked around his cabin in search of a water bottle and finally spotted one he didnt care how old it was all he cared about was what that dream was about and his seemingly unquenchable thirst. His nerves were in a frenzy geared up to the max his senses were on full blast he felt unkillable no matter how ironic it was that his dream showed him dying.

He laughed at the thought. It was probably just some stupid dream it will never happen to him not after fighting in two wars for the gods would it? He knew in the back of his mind that the dream had to symbolize something he just wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

 **A/N** **Welp this is my first ever story as a freshman in highschool!!** **Dont be alarmed if i do not update for a while I will try and update every month to every month and a half If you guys like it please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
